writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1 - The Question and The Answer
Jonas: I sat there, watching her. It was hard not to. Tamara was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She was always happy; she never seemed upset or angry. Positivity just oozed from her. I turned to Adam "I don't know, man. What if she says no?" Adam rolled his eyes. For days I'd been trying to work up the courage to ask her out on a date. I'd had a massive crush on her for months and Adam knew it. He was the one who said I should make a move. "Jonas, get a grip. If she says no, then she says no. At least you tried and won't spend the rest of your life wondering what if. And you aren't the only one with your on her you know. You'll miss her if you don't go for it now." I panicked. He had neglected to mention that earlier, "Who else?" "Jordan Smith." I groaned. It just had to be the best looking guy at school, "I'm screwed." He laughed, "Not if you go up now and ask her you're not." He looked at me all traces of humor gone from his face, "But, seriously go now. You've liked her for months. It's infuriating having to sit here and watch you, watch her." "Fine." I take a deep breath. "I'll go now." I was about to walk over to her, when I thought of something. "If she says no, you have to buy me lunch tomorrow, while I grieve." He snorted, "Aye right mate. In your dreams." Tamara: I sat there talking to Emily, but my mind had wandered to Jonas. From the corner of my eye I could see him sitting there with Adam. A worried look on his face as they talked. I could also see him glance my way. A lot. My heart stuttered whenever I caught him looking at me. "Earth to Tamara! Heeellloooooo?!" Emily was waving her hands around, trying to catc my attention. I started laughing. "You know you look like a monkey, right?" She stuck her tongue out at me, "I'd have thought you would be nicer, considering you haven't been listening to a word I've said." I sighed, "Sorry. I've just been distracted." She smiled, knowingly, "Yeah, you've been distracted by a certain boy wonder with blue eyes and black hair." I looked down at my feet. Quietly I heard Emily murmur "Speak of the devil." And then in a louder voice she said "Hey, Jonas. What brings you here on this fine afternoon?" My head snapped up and sure enough there he was. His blue eyes still had a worried glint to them, but he was smiling as if nothing was wrong. "Hey Emily. Hey Tamara." I gave a small wave, "Hey." "Do you mind if I talk to you privately for a minute?" My stomach was filled with butterflies at this point, "Um, yeah. Sure." I look over at Emily, "See you in a bit." "Bye." She wiggled her fingers and winked at me. Thankfully Jonas saw none of it. Before I left I noticed she walked over to Adam. I turned away pretending I hadn't seen anything. We walked over to a deserted bench. Jonas still seemed worried. I was about to ask what was wrong when he spoke first. "Doyouwannagoonadatewithme?" He spoke so fast I didn't know if I had heard him right. I smiled at him politely. "Eh, can you say that again, but slower please? It's just that you spoke really fast..." I trailed off. He smiled sheepishly, blushing with embaressment. He looked so cute when he blushed..."Sorry." He took a deep breathe and tried again, "Do you want to go on a date with me?" My heart missed a beat. I focused on breathing properly. In through the nose, out through the mouth, in through the mouth, out through the nose...Wait! That's not right... "Yes." He let out a deep breath. There wasn't any worry in his eyes anymore. Only relief and jappiness was visible in the ocean blue. "Cool. We could go to the cinema? How about I pick you up at six on Saturday?" "Sounds great." My heart was beating really fast. Faster than I thought possible. I was going on a date with Jonas! Jonas: I did it! I actually got a date with Tamara! We both said goodbyw and left. I walked over to Adam, who for some strange reason was talking to Emily. Although two seconds later she was gone, walking away towards Tamara. I somehow managed not to skip the last few metres that led to Adam and his smug smile. Obviously, the excitment that I was somehow managing to keep away from my legs had free reign on my face. "What did I tell you? Hm?" He laughed. "You tomato faced idiot." Darn! Why must I blush so easily? "Oh, shut up you halfwit." I lightly shoved him in the shoulder. He smiled. "I'm glad you finally got some courage to do that, it was a real pain in the neck watching you stalk the poor girl." "I didn't stalk her! I just...looked out for her. That's all." Adam rolled his eyes, "Riiiiiight. Sure, whatever." Category:Love Category:Stories